


New Neighbor

by LadybrokenTeacup



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, I don't know where I'm going with this yet, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Spacedogs Appreciation Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 02:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6066621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadybrokenTeacup/pseuds/LadybrokenTeacup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My take on the 'Adam and Nigel are next door neighbors' AU</p>
<p>A drabble I wrote some time ago and decided to post since it's Spacedogs week!<br/>This is really just the first meeting, as the tags say I have no idea where I'm going with this yet, sooo I'll leave this as finished for now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Neighbor

**Author's Note:**

> I have no plot for this yet, except a few ideas of what might happen, so you should be warned that this might not be continued.  
> (If I should continue this, it probably will still take a lot of time)
> 
> I hope you enjoy anyway and if you'd like to see something in this AU, please leave a comment or something, it might even spark my imagination again!

Adam takes another deep breath and looks again at the pie in his left hand. It's an apple pie and baking it took him most of last night. His father once explained to him that it is a kind gesture to greet new neighbors with a pie and Adam wants to do this as best as he can. It's a new start after all.

So far he greeted the nice old couple on the ground, the young newlyweds with their baby on the second floor and the business woman in the flat above him. They've all been very nice towards him and very happy about his pie. But as far as Adam knows, there is one person more living in this building, who he hasn't greeted yet.

When he asked the woman of the nice couple if the flat next to his was occupied, something in her expression changed, but Adam couldn't point out what it was or what it meant. Before he could ask about it, Mrs. Dodson suddenly remembered an important phone call she had to do, so there wasn't any time left for her to talk to Adam. Adam understood the hint and excused himself.

And now he was standing right before the apartment of the stranger, pie in his hand and a hopefully kind smile on his face. He straightened his sweater once more and knocked on the door.

It took a while but eventually he heard shuffling behind the door and it opened, giving view to a tall man, dressed loosely in a light blue shirt with dachshunds on it and black pants. He squinted at the bright sun light that came through the corridor window and Adam saw that his apartment was almost completely dark, despite the time.

"Yes?" the man prompted and Adam jerked back from his thoughts into reality. Remebering his task again, he nodded curtly. „...Yes,“ He paused a second, before he began reciting the text he prepared.

„Hello, my name is Adam Raki. I moved here on monday. I live in 3A. I-“

„Yes, okay, fuckin got it, Adam Raki from 3A. Now what's with that fuckin pie?“ the man interrupted. Adam frowned. He didn't expect to be interrupted, every other person in this house had waited patiently until he was finished with his little monologue and that this man had interrupted him really messed with his train of thought.

„I live in 3A.“ he repeated slowly before continuing with the text he rehearsed at least a dozen times in his apartment before he went to greet the first neighbor. „I baked you this apple pie, I hope you like it. May I ask for your name?“ He tried to look at the doorplate next to the bell, but no name was written on it. Remembering the pie, he offered it to his neighbor who took it with a strange look. Again, Adam wasn't sure if he interpreted it truthfully, but it looked as if the man suspicioned the pie to be poisoned. However, he took it.

„I'm Nigel.“ the man answered and Adam nodded again. For a moment they stood in silence, Adam trying to commit this name to memory while the man- Nigel -watched him. „So, anything else?“ he prompted again and Adam shook his head, hastily retreating a step. „Uh, no, that's all.“ He lifted the corners of his mouth again in an attempt to smile before he said good bye to Nigel with the final lines of his text. Once done that he waited for Nigel to tell him goodbye, too, before he abruptly strode to his door and disappeared behind it.

Once the door to 3A was closed, Nigel raised an eyebrow and cocked his head a little. That was.. interesting, to say the least. He'd see what he could make out of his new neighbor. He was sure he'd find something useful. But for now, he needed to sleep his headache off.


End file.
